Tiny Hearts: Chapter Four
They finally managed to get Elsa away from Anna, however it wasn't without Rapunzel getting a face-full of tongue. It only lasted a second, thank goodness, before Elsa had jumped off and was back to zooming around the room in all her naked glory. As though remembering that Anna lived in a building with other people, Rapunzel moved over to lock the door. Anna was still lying on the floor, but she'd managed to pull an arm up to cover her face (very much aware of the fact that her nose was numb and felt as though it was leaking blood) (which it probably was, but hey, it was numb). She heard Rapunzel slide to the floor in what was likely a daze, but part of her also hoped the brunette had fainted. At least then, she really could blame it on hallucinogenic mushrooms. Anna wasn't given much more time to think about it when she felt a weight all but collapse on her stomach. Peeking an eye out from beneath her arm, she was met with the sight of Elsa lying on her again, this time not smiling. It also gave her the chance to see that, no, Rapunzel hadn't fainted, and yes, she had come to terms with the fact that she wasn't on any kind of drug. "Anna!" Elsa's voice was loud and still sort of soft and kind of pretty but Anna completely disregarded that because her dog had just shouted her name in her face and she had absolutely no idea how to react. Rapunzel stood up and grabbed the blanket from Anna's bed, throwing it over the duo. Anna's face, already red from embarrassment and clumsiness, literally couldn't get any brighter as Elsa snuggled her head into her chest, slowly ceasing her wriggling. In a matter of seconds, her eyes drooped shut and her breathing evened out. "She's... fallen asleep,:" Anna said, almost dumbstruck. With Rapunzel's help, she was able to wriggle out from under the girl, leaving her sprawled on the floor like a five-year-old. And, really, she was kind of acting like it. "You, uh, you wanna tell me what the heck is going on?" Rapunzel stage-whispered, fearful of waking up the girl. "So, this is... you uh... got over Hans fast...." Anna almost smacked her head (before remember that her nose would probably go on strike and never come back to its usual job if she tormented it any more). "That is, uh... Elsa." There was complete silence for a few moments before Rapunzel snorted. "Of course it is," she said dryly. Anna sighed and collapsed on the coach. "It is," she said again. "I don't know what happened. I went to bed last night and when I woke up, she was lying on top of me, licking me." Rapunzel shuddered, and Anna nodded in agreement. "You got it easy," she said. "So what are you going to do now?" her cousin asked, and Anna shrugged. "Find a way to change her back?" "You don't even know what changed her in the first place. Anna, she's a dog. Oh god, she probably doesn't know how to dress herself or go to the bathroom." "I know." "What about classes?" "Yeah, I know-" "And work! Anna-" "I know!" she interrupted. "But what am I supposed to do? She's completely defenceless. She loves me!" Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" she asked as Anna let out a dry, humourless laugh. "Because she's a dog," she said. "They're like, genetically programmed to love people." And Rapunzel couldn't offer up any argument to that. The two realised fairly swiftly that Anna couldn't move at all without walking up Elsa. The girl had literally wrapped her entire body around Anna's, causing the red-head to blush an even deeper (as if that was even possible now) shade of red. Instead, she had to whisper instructions to Rapunzel so that when they did decide to move, they could make Elsa presentable without as much difficulty. Anna was barely aware of it when she began stroking Elsa's head, fingers running through the messy hair. That is, until she hit a knot and Rapunzel managed to catch her eye, shooting her a strange look. She quickly ceased the activity after that, not really sure why she started it in the first place. When they finally woke Elsa up, the girl refused to move. Her eyes (which were actually almost ridiculously wide, Anna noted) were trained on Anna, blinking slowly. Anna felt her own widen as Elsa slid up her body—even Rapunzel seemed slightly confused by her actions—until she quirked a wonky grin and darted her tongue out, trailing it up the red-head's cheek and over her eye to her forehead. Luckily (at least in her own opinion) Anna had the foresight to shut her eyes, but naturally, it did nothing to drown out Rapunzel's gagging from the couch. At least Elsa moved off her when she was done, sitting demurely on the floor and yawning loudly. Then, the girls attacked. Rapunzel had the job of brushing her hair whilst Anna attempted (attempted) to clothe the girl. Elsa was, naturally, rather averse to both ideas, and struggled until Anna began bargaining with her. "Elsa- Elsa! Look at me." The blonde did so, grudgingly. "If you be good, I'll take you to the park later. How would you like that?" "Anna, it's still snowing!" Rapunzel argued. Anna silenced her with a look. "I'll take you to the park and we can do whatever you want, okay?" Elsa nodded happily. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried, sounding remarkable like she was yipping. "Play! You wan' play w'me," she said, "coz you wishhhhh'd." Rapunzel raised an eyebrow, but Anna simply nodded (not understanding the girl at all but hey, she was always of the firm opinion that puppies and babies had essentially the same reactions to the world, and thus should be responded to in the same way). It seemed to work, and soon, Elsa was nodding along with her, grinning for no reason other than she could, apparently. Anna had never dressed anyone before, and it was (especially with her cousin there) incredibly awkward. Elsa kept twitching and moving around, bouncing her legs and just generally fiddling. Rapunzel had given up on her hair when Elsa growled at her, and Anna almost rolled her eyes. Thankfully, she was soon clothed in some track pants and an old t-shirt. She growled again when Rapunzel picked up the hairbrush. "No!" With a sigh, Rapunzel looked at Anna. "Anna, tell your dog to behave," she said, jolting back when Elsa let out another loud cry and jumped at her. "No!" Elsa cried out, landing awkwardly on top of Rapunzel. "Not dog! Anna wishh'd it. 'Mmm not dog!" Rapunzel shot Anna a look that clearly said'' 'help' and let out a breath when Anna put her hand on Elsa's head and she backed off. Anna picked up the hairbrush and, after Elsa gave a small nod, carefully began trailing it through her hair, starting at the ends so it didn't pull. Rapunzel was still lying on the floor, avoiding eye contact with Elsa (who quickly became bored and chose instead to put her head in Anna's lap, making it incredibly difficult for her hair to be brushed). "What do you mean, 'I wished it'?" Anna asked, using her fingernails to dig out a small knot. Elsa's hair really wasn't ''that bad (but it certainly would without regular attention). Elsa licked her lips, her tongue catching Anna's knee. "Anna wish'd it," she mumbled softly. "Anna wish'd Elsa'd be mm'person. Anna wish'd it." "What? I didn't wish that," she said, stilling her movements. Elsa rolled off her and onto her back. Anna watched her, waiting for another reply (from her dog. fuck. maybe she had eaten some mushrooms) when Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled it up underneath the t-shirt. Anna jerked it back almost straight away, and Elsa frowned. "No," she said, grabbing it again and using her own hands to move Anna's in a circular pattern. Right. Dogs liked belly rubs. Dear God. "Anna wish'd coz Anna's sad," Elsa began again, bright blue eyes never leaving Anna's. She grinned when, having pulled her hands away, Anna kept her own moving in the same soft pattern. "Coz Anna thought Elsa was better than boys. Coz Elsa loves Anna and Anna loves Elsa." The smile she gave was completely and utterly endearing and it made Anna's heart sink because she loved Elsa the puppy. Not the human-shaped being that she was suddenly faced with. Rapunzel let out a groan and sat up. "Elsa, Anna has schoolwork to do," she said. It was evident on her face that she was questioning her own sanity by this point, but she pressed on. "And we're wasting time. Anna, we were supposed to be at the library like, an hour ago." Elsa's smile turned to a frown, and she rolled up onto her hands and knees, moving towards Anna. The girl barely flinched when Elsa pressed her blonde head into the crook of the red-head's neck and nuzzled deeply. "Anna leave Elsa?" she asked softly. Anna nodded, bringing her hand up to pat the top of Elsa's head awkwardly. "Park! Promise park!" "I know," Anna said. "Later. I'll take you later." Elsa nuzzled in further, practically oozing disappointment. They spent another seven minutes explaining how to use the toilet (because Anna did not want to come back to an accident) and microwaving a bowl of spaghetti for Elsa to enjoy (and not enjoy just the spaghetti. Elsa had insisted on using a brightly-coloured bowl left over from when Anna's brother, Olaf, had visited) before spending at least another five minutes talking about forks and how to use them. When the time came to leave, Elsa just sat on the floor, the bowl in front of her, watching Anna and Rapunzel (well, not so much Rapunzel) sadly. "Bye, Elsa! I'll be back soon, okay?" She didn't wait for a reply as she shut the door behind her, locking it, and returning to a place that she could at least feign normalcy. this is what happened, The Category:Tiny Hearts chapters